


Tumblr Prompts: The Librarians

by wibblywobblymess



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: The Librarians drabbles frommy Tumblr.Each chapter is a different drabble.This work will be listed as COMPLETE, but I will add a new chapter when I write a new drabble.





	1. Jake/Ezekiel - "Do it. I dare you."

**Requested by jedijenkins**

 

“There is no chance on  _any planet_  that I’m doing that,” Stone argued as they toppled through the back door into the annex. Cassandra groaned, shaking her head, as they came around the table.

“You aren’t doing it for  _you_ , Jake! You’re doing it for Baird and Flynn!” she exclaimed, containing the panic they were all feeling.

               Because who wasn’t going to panic when not only were Baird and Flynn missing, but they were taken by a rogue cupid ( _who knew that was a thing!?_ ), and they weren’t going to be released unless Stone…

“We’ll find another way! I ain’t  _kissing_  anyone for it, especially not  _Jones_!” he answered, throwing his hands in Ezekiel’s direction, as the thief huffed, and put his hand up.

“’ey! Don’t I get a say in this? I mean, I don’t want you to do that  _either_ , but to save them, I’d kiss a wombat, alright?” Jones replied, staring over at Jake like he was being absurd. Jake turned, brow furrowed, not so much  _angry_ , but definitely looking like it pained him to even consider. Cassandra huffed, pointing at Jones.

“Sometimes you have to take one for the team, Jake! Ezekiel is willing to do it!” she pointed out, as Stone laughed – dry, frown on his lips – and shook his head.

“I don’t care if Ezekiel is willing to  _not steal_  for twenty-four hours, it’s not happenin’,” he insisted, and Jones squawked, hands thumping on the table.

“C’mon, Cowboy. Don’t be afraid, ya don’t have to  _like_  it,” he replied, lips ticking up like this was the funniest thing ever.

“Shut it, Jones.”

“Come  _on_ , Stone,” Cassandra huffed.

“No!” he snapped.

“Jake.” He turned, ready to argue with Jones, but stopped at the cocky smirk on the thief’s lips. “Do it. I dare you.”

               It was so juvenile, Cassandra groaned, and rolled her eyes, ready to argue that it wasn’t going to work. Why should that work? Everyone in that room was a somewhat grown, debatably mature person, “I dare you” shouldn’t work for anything, and she was all ready to point that out.

               Until she turned back towards them to see Jake storming around the table, hands grabbing onto Jake’s face like he needed that extra two seconds to psych himself up. She dropped her jaw, startled, at the whole scene. Jake’s tongue slipping out to wet his lips, before he ducked in, both of them sucking in a last second breath before he sealed his lips over Jones’.

               It took less than a couple of seconds for it to really hit Jones, for him to put his hands over Jake’s sides, and kiss him back , opening up to him almost immediately, pulling a surprised groan from Jake’s throat, and suddenly, Cassandra didn’t know what to do, so she turned, eyes wide, letting them have a moment.

               When the back door flew open, and Flynn and Eve came through, that was what pulled both boys away from each other, and Cassandra twirled back around, grinning.

“Don’t know what you did, but whatever it was, good job, that cupid is  _insane_ ,” Flynn remarked, shaking his head as he and Eve moved right through the annex and to the library. As soon as they were gone, Cassandra bounced, clapping.

“It is about  _time!_  You two have been staring at each other so much, I was just waiting for it! Squee!” she squealed, bouncing by them as she followed Flynn and Eve. Jake and Ezekiel looked at each other, startled, stumped, not knowing what to say. But Jones shrugged a little, and bumped his shoulder against Jake’s, nodding towards the door.

“…shall we, Cowboy?” he asked, as Jake smirked, glancing towards the door.

“…yeah…c’mon, Jones,” Stone replied, and if they walked out of the room a lot closer than normal, well, neither of them was complaining.


	2. Ezekiel Jones - "I think my fangs are coming loose."

**Requested by anonymous.**

 

               Considering all the things they’d dealt with in the past few years that were beyond normal – vampires, werewolves, immortal beings, evil carnivals…to name a few… - it was a surprise at all that they had any interest in Halloween at all. And really, Eve didn’t. Jake didn’t. But Cassandra and Jones? They went all out.

               Jake stumbled in with Eve and Flynn, and went still, blinking around the room as the back door swung shut. The entire room was covered – fake webs, fake blood, hanging spiders. It just really looked like Halloween had exploded all over the room. Before any of the could react, let alone reply, the other doors opened, to the sound of Cassandra’s bubbling laughter. Jake turned, and groaned, dropping his head at the sight of them.

               Cassandra was clothed in a long dress, clearly dressed as a Disney Princess, complete with happy grin on her lips.

               Jones, though.

               Jones had on a torn shirt, and a pair of torn jeans, and hairy sleeves, capped with hairy gloves tipped with sharp claws. He had what must have been prosthetics on his ears to make them furry and pointy, his hair mussed up and spiked. He grinned over when he realized that they weren’t alone, throwing out his hands.

“You’re back!” he cheered, though it was slightly muffled, and he fidgeted a bit, reaching up to poke at his mouth.

“You didn’t get enough of the wolf thing when you, ya know,  _were a wolf_?!” Stone exclaimed, as Cassandra giggled, bouncing across the room to a bag she had on the table.

“We decided on the theme because we knew you’d say no to everything,” she told him, moving and thrusting a shirt into his hands. “I’m Red Riding Hood,” she said, twirling to reveal the cape hanging down her back. “He’s the Big Bad Wolf. And  _you_  are the Woodsman.”

“…no I’m not.”

“Yes you are, mate! We are all getting dressed, and then we’re going out! It’s  _Halloween_ ,” Jones reminded him, before groaning, and jamming a claw into his mouth. “I think my fangs are comin’ loose.”

“Stop poking at them, or they’ll fall out.”

“They’re wiggling.”

“Oh my god, our Librarians are children,” Eve huffed, shaking her head, but Cassandra squealed, like she’d forgotten Eve was there.

“I’ve got stuff for you, too! Can’t do Riding Hood without Grandma!” she grinned, and Eve stuck out her hand, pointing.

“Oh no! Not a chance! Not dressing up like  _that_. I will be  _anything else_ , but not  _that_ ,” Eve argued, shaking her head as she started out of the room.

“Oh, come on, Baird!” Cassandra begged, following the colonel out of the room, as Jones snickered, plucking out his fangs.

“Better put the flannel on, mate, or she’ll follow you, too.” Jake stared at the thief, clad as a wolf, before looking down at the shirt, before looking towards the door, and groaned so deep it vibrated his whole frame.

               Not that he’d admit it, but damn it, he knew Jones was right.


	3. Ezekiel Jones - "Am I dead?"

 

**Requested by jedijenkins**

 

                After all the things they’d dealt with in just the last few years, Ezekiel was pretty sure nothing was going to surprise him anymore. Maybe make him pause, and stare, and furrow his brow, but surprise him? No way, not a chance

                Now, nearly getting impaled by a _god damn unicorn?_

                Okay. That was surprising.

                He remembered charging away from it, and trying to find somewhere to go that it wouldn’t stab him with its sparkly horn of death, whether it meant to or not he wasn’t stopping to find out.

                He remembered toppling into the grass. Remembered his _entire body_ aching like he hadn’t made it.

                And then…the grass was gone. The ground beneath him was hard, solid, and cold, and it made him furrow his brow, ad slowly open his eyes, blinking up at the high arched ceiling above him.

“…am I dead?”

“Holy hell!” shouted a voice, startled, a familiar voice- was that Eve?

“No, man, you ain’t dead, what that hell?” Stone.

                Jones groaned, planting his hands on the floor, and turned to see the room, realizing then that he was in the annex, and everyone was hunkered around the table like they’d been waiting on him. Cassandra and Jake put their books down, moving over to quickly help him up, only to sit him on a cot that Jenkins had put out.

“What happened?” he asked, rubbing the back of his head, as Cassandra huffed, lips ticking in a smile.

“You ran away from a unicorn. A friendly, playful unicorn.”

“No way. They were tryin’ to kill me, with their…horn…of murder,” Jones insisted, putting his fist against his forehead with one finger extended to mimic a horn. Stone and Cassandra looked at each other, and rolled their eyes as they moved back to the table.

“He was not. When you went down, he started freaking out, led us back to you…so we brought you back here,” she replied, shaking her head. Jones groaned, shaking his head.

“Murder horn.”

“Man, it was _not a murder horn_ , say it again and I’ll push you right back through that back door,” Stone threatened, pointing towards the back door.

Almost as if it were on cue, the door opened, and Flynn came in, leading the unicorn in. Jones jerked in surprise at the sight, but this unicorn, who was barely the size of a pony, tilted its head up, horn out of the way, and moved to Jones, nudging its muzzle against his temple.

Jones hesitated, before sighing, and reaching up to pet the unicorn, smiling a bit as it snuffled and nuzzled into him a bit more.

“I think he’s apologizin’,” Jones said, though mostly to himself, and chuckling as the unicorn bumped his head as if to agree. “Ah…it’s alright. I’m good. Just…careful with the horn, eh? Those things are dangerous.” In the right lighting, this thing was adorable, really. Not that Jones was about to say that out loud, but, no harm in petting it and letting it nuzzle against his head, now, right?


	4. Jake Stone + 9 – Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don’t mind me; say, boy, let’s not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me (lyric prompt )

**Jake Stone + 9 –** _**Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don’t mind me; say, boy, let’s not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me.** _

               With Jones and Cassandra at the table with him, laughing, enjoying the atmosphere of the bar, as Baird got the next round from the bar, Jake couldn’t help but smile. He loved these people. They were his family, and after years of hiding himself from his blood, it was refreshing to not have to do that anymore. It was nice, that they accepted him for every part of him.

               The feel of Jones’ elbow in his ribs made him grunt, and glare at his friend, the thief snickering beside him.

“Look, mate, as much as I love the death glare, I’m getting your attention. That girl over there keeps looking at you,” he commented, nodding towards the jukebox across the floor. Jake turned his head, curious, hesitating at the sight of you peering at him. You smiled, soft, turning your focus back to the machine, pressing the button to scroll through the songs, and he smiled, too, patting the table.

“Excuse me.”

Cassandra snickered from across the table, winking at Jones, as Jake sauntered across the bar. As he reached you, his eyes fell to the tattoo peeking out from beneath your sleeve, and he tilted his head, knowing the pieces of a Goya painting anywhere.

“…is that Goya?” You turned, surprised, before glancing at your arm, and chuckling, fingers tugging up your sleeve. It was small, but it was definitely the Colossus, and Jake chuckled, too.

“Good eye. I almost got Saturn, but something tells me a dude eating a person might keep people from talking to me.” Jake huffed, moving around to lean against the side of the box.

“Not me. I know my art,” he assured you, as you hit a button, finally choosing a song.

“So do I,” you replied, tucking your hair behind your ear as you looked up at him. “Here with a date, or friends?”

“Friends,” he answered quickly, making you smile, pleased by that. As the music started to filter through the room, you held your hand out to Jake, hopeful.

“Then if you don’t mind…we can talk art later? Dance with me?” you asked, leaning towards him, as he took your hand, and followed you onto the floor. With the music playing, he expected something simple on the floor, but when you came to a stop, you slid close to him, placing his hand around your waist as you draped one of your around his shoulders.

“…yes, ma’am,” he murmured, other hand finding your other hip, and holding you close as you led the movement to the music. Boy, he was glad he got up instead of brushing Jones off.


	5. Jake Stone x Reader + “I think we should move in together.”

“I think we should move in together.”

               Jake didn’t squawk, though he could feel the sound in his throat, but he did actually knock half the stuff off the desk in front of him as he spun around to see you, startled. You cackled, tossing your head back, pointing at his face.

“Your face!” you shrieked, clapping and bouncing as he threw his hands to the sides.

“What the hell?!” he exclaimed, as you shook your head, grinning so hard your face started to hurt.

“I knew you weren’t listening to me! I’ve been talking for  _ten minutes_  with non-committal hums comin’ from you! I was  _testing you_ ,” you laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulder as you looked at the desk. “What is  _so_  distracting?”

“I don’t know, I just threw everything on the floor!” he replied, voice still loud, and you snickered, hip-checking him before you started picking things back up to put on the desk.

“Maybe next time you should pay a little more attention. What if I was a bad guy?” you asked, curious. “Or Jones about to lift your wallet?”

“Bad guys, I would have heard. And Jones would have lost a finger,” he countered, helping you pick things up. You chuckled, rolling your eyes at him, and stood up, glancing at him as he did, too.

“Besides. You think I’m just gonna ask you to move in with me? You haven’t even bought me dinner yet,” you scoffed, setting things on the desk, and patting his chest as you walked around him. Jake squawked, this time, head turning to watch you leave the room, before he looked back at his hands. With a grunt, he tossed his things to the desk, jogging after you.

“Hey, wait up!”


	6. Cassandra Cillian + “Secret Santa is Bullshit!”

             The Library was completely decorated, much to Jenkins’ dismay. But the LITs loved it, or, rather, Cassandra loved it. She loved every piece of the holiday, it was just who she was.

               Except for this one.

“Secret Santa is bullshit!”

               Everyone stopped to stare at her in surprise, not used to her actually swearing, and she groaned, waving her hands at the others as she huffed, and dropped onto the stool beside her.

“…okay, Cassandra,  _why_  is it bullshit?” Jones finally decided to ask, genuinely curious. She huffed again, looking down at the paper in her hands.

“There’s only six of us! No way I should have gotten my _self_ ,” she replied, frowning, throwing the paper down on the table that, yes, sure enough, had her own name scripted across it. Everyone looked around, frowning.

“How did that happen? No one should have gotten themselves,” Eve told her, shaking her head, before pointing. “Alright, everyone, names on the table, we’re going to redraw, but we gotta see who’s missing.”

               They’d barely gotten the papers down when Jake pointed down, and then up at Jenkins as he flipped through a book near the shelves.

“Jenkins! Why isn’t your name here?”

“Hm?” he asked, barely blinking before clicking his tongue. “Oh, I didn’t put it in.”

“What? Why?” Cassandra asked, turning to face him. Jenkins looked over, brow furrowed.

“…because I don’t do Secret Santa?” he asked, shrugging.

“Well, that’s too bad,” Eve replied, grabbing a blank slip and writing his name down, “because if you don’t, we’re uneven, and we can’t have that. Everyone redraw, whatever name is left in the hat, belongs to Jenkins.” He snapped the book shut, even as everyone plucked out a new piece of paper, and strolled over.

“Oh, no no, we’re not doing this,” he replied, as Eve reached out, swatting his hand before he could take the hat.

“No one ruins Christmas for Cassandra, Jenkins, it would be really ugly,” Jake told him, in a hushed whisper, as Cassandra darted a look in his direction.

“This is not a Shakespeare play, I can  _hear you…_ although you are absolutely right.” Jenkins looked at her, then Jake, and then Eve, before sighing, and plucking out a name.

“Fine, fine. Anything to keep Miss Cillian from killing us is a good idea.”


	7. Jake Stone x Reader + “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

 

Jake was pissed. Like, so pissed you were shocked steam wasn’t coming out of his ears.

It was just a trip to a local museum, a little place that the surrounding towns were always talking so highly of, but you had never gone, so when Jake heard about it, you decided, what the hell? Let’s take a trip!

You…didn’t know that, not only did they have an original Van Gogh (how a podunk museum got a real Van Gogh, you will never, ever understand), but that they also did not have it hung carefully. It was just hung on a single nail on the wall. Stone almost exploded, before the curator came to see what was wrong, and dear god, did he go off. Not on him, but, on the fact that they weren’t being careful with this art.

When he finally stopped to breathe, you grabbed his bicep, hand going up as you looked to the curator.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, can you excuse us for a second?” you asked, pushing Jake until you were just far enough away from the curator that he couldn’t hear. “Jake, first of all, you need to take a deep breath.”

“These people do not appreciate a-”

“I know,” you interrupted, cupping his face to make him look at you. He was scowling, but he did focus his eyes on yours as you smiled, just a little.

“…what?”

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” He scoffed, surprised, but the anger faded as you leaned up to kiss his cheek. “You realize, you can take the painting if you pull the Librarian card, right?” The light that went on over his head was perfect, before he ducked down to kiss you quick, and take a few steps back.

You were right. He gave the “I’m the Librarian” line, and got to walk out with that painting.

He was also really cute when he was angry, though nowhere near as cute as he was when he was admiring the art after it was hung up, safely.


	8. Ezekiel Jones x Reader + “Of course I remembered!”

 

  You had thought you’d done a great job, hiding your birthday, especially after it seemed like the Lits had forgotten. It wasn’t that you hated it, it was just that people had a tendency to feel obligated when they were reminded it was your birthday, and the last thing you wanted was your new friends to think they had to get you something. Spending time with them in the Library was good enough, it really was, you didn’t want to remind them that it was your birthday.

  So you were shocked when you came back into the annex to find Jones lingering by the table, holding a box, with a cake on the table.

“Happy Birthday!” he exclaimed, grinning, as you laughed, and blushed, hands coming up to cover your mouth.

“You remembered?” you asked, mostly out of habit, as he chuckled, putting the box down as he crossed the room to hug you.

“Of course I remembered! I never forget a birthday or a holiday,” he insisted, pulling you to the table. You blushed more, ducking your head, and turned, hugging him again.

“Thank you, Jones.” Ezekiel grinned, kissing your temple as he pointed to the box.

“Every year, Y/N. So come on! Open your present!”


	9. Stone x Reader - "We can't do that here."

Jake hissed a little as you giggled, shifting to pull you close so the sound was mostly muffled against his shirt. Your fingers curled around the buttons on his shirt as you pulled back, smile on your lips, laugh gone from the air. 

“ _Sorry_ ,” you whispered, peering over your shoulder. The door was still closed, so for a moment, the two of you stood still, listening, before you shook your head, and ducked back in, gently kissing his shoulder, and then his neck, and then his ear, pulling a deep groan from his throat. Hands firm on your hips, Jake pressed you back against the wall, brow quirked, when your fingers slid under his shirt, tugging at his undershirt. 

“What’re you doin’, darlin’?” he asked softly, as you pushed up just enough to brush your lips over his. “We can’t do that  _here_ , the rest of the group is right out there,” he murmured against your mouth, and yes, you knew Eve and the other Librarians were maybe 20 feet away in the annex, but this was the first time in a long time you and Jake got any time alone, and you were going to at least do  _this_. 

“I’m not doing anything but enjoyin’ you,” you insisted, shrugging a bit and kissing him again. This time he chuckled, and pressed into your space, nudging his nose against yours.

“Are ya sure? Because that feels like your hands in my pockets.”

“Might be,” you snickered, tugging him down to kiss him again. And this time, Jake didn’t pull away.  


	10. Stone x Reader - "Are you jealous?"

“And he knew everything there  _was_  to know about it! It was amazing!” you laughed, turning to push the door open and missing the way Jake scrunched up his face and grumbled. “Oh! And! And, Michael was telling me that there is a museum, two towns over? Next weekend, they are doing a special showcase of these mummies from around the world, and he invited me along,” you added, grinning. You were really excited - it started with Egypt when you were a kid, and grew to Ancient Egypt, the pyramids, mummies, and on and on as you got older. So to meet someone who was an Egyptologist, and an archaeologist, and knew all about those things, and liked your excitement over them? It was exciting!

“And let me guess,” Jake huffed, holding a door and waving you through before following you into the next hall of the Library. “You told him  _yes_.” You laughed a little, nodding, but as you turned to talk to him, you saw that flicker, that look on his face that you had missed earlier. 

“…Stone?”

“…nevermind,” he huffed, shaking his head, but you caught his hand, frowning as he turned to look at you. “What?”

“Are you… _jealous_?” you asked, head tilted, and he scowled, but then immediately scoffed, shaking his head again.

“What? Jealous? About  _what_? That…that you’re crazy for this Egypt guy, but you haven’t been so excited talking about anything like that since…well,  _ever_?” he huffed, and you couldn’t fight the little smirk on the corner of your mouth as you crossed your arms over your chest. “…what?”

“That was a terrible attempt to convince me you  _aren’t_  jealous. Jake…I am excited when I talk to Michael, okay, because I’ve been in love with Ancient Egypt since I was seven years old. But I don’t care for Michael, personally. In fact, do you know what would actually make that nerding out better?” you asked, watching as he shifted in place like he wanted to get away, but when you posed the question, he huffed, and shook his head. 

“If you were on a date?” 

“If it were  _you_ ,” you corrected, moving to press a hand against his chest, tugging his shirt a little to pull him closer. “Which is  _why_ I am only going to the museum if you agree to come with me,” you added. Jake was startled, but he hesitated, brow quirked, looking back at you.

“I…you…wait…what?” You laughed, soft, and nodded. 

“Jacob Stone, will you be my  _date_  to the mummy exhibit, so I can get Michael to stop flirting with me, and so I can…you know…date you?” Jake lit up at the question, smile pulling his lips, and he nodded his head.

“Yeah…yeah, if that’s…if that’s what you want.”

You figured you leaning in to kiss him, soft but sweet, was answer enough when his hand slid along your jaw to pull you in a little closer. 


	11. Stone x Reader - "How many times should I repeat it for you to understand?"

“It’s organized by subject, it’s not hard.” You waved your hand over your shoulder, scanning the labels on the drawers.

“Stop talking, Jake, you’re distracting me,” you sighed, looking across the drawers. He at least had the decency to do that, while you looked for the subject you two were trying to find. But after a minute, you hesitated, ducking your head sheepishly.

“What?” he asked, seeing the motion. 

“…what am I looking for again?” you asked, flinching as he groaned. 

“Seriously? It’s the Necklace of Harmonia! How many times should I repeat it for you to understand?” You twirled around, and yes, you knew immediately that Jake realized that was exactly the  _wrong thing to say_  the second the words passed his lips, but that didn’t stop you. 

“Maybe if you stopped shouting at me because I’m not moving as fast as you, I’d have found it already!” you snapped back. “Find it yourself!” With that, you stormed by him, shaking your head. 

“I’m sorry!” he called, abandoning the task and jogging after you, catching your arm even as you shoved him away. “Look, I usually do this with Jones, I just…I’m sorry.” You huffed, fighting the urge to sniffle, as you glanced up at him. 

“Look, I get it. I’m not as smart as the rest of you, okay, I get it, I don’t…need…to be reminded that I’m only here to Guard, that it’s the only thing I’m good at. So…you go finish up. I’m gonna go…trade places with Cassandra. Or Baird. Or. Something,” you sighed, pulling away from Jake. “Just…leave me alone.”

“Y/N.”

“Please,” you begged him, already walking away, and shaking your head. 


	12. Ezekiel Jones x Reader - "There's no way in hell you're going to do that." "Why not?"

“There’s no way in hell you’re going to do that!” you hissed, ducking around the corner and grabbing Jones’ arm. 

“Why not?” he answered, just as sharp and just as quiet, as he jerked to a stop and twisted around to see you. You huffed, motioning around carefully, eyes darting down the hall behind you. 

“Because we don’t have _time_ for you to go hog wild and steal everything, Jones! We need to get the book and get out,” you reminded him. Neither of you had wanted the other to go grab the book the Clippings Book had led you to, but in the end, you were both outvoted - two was better than one, especially if one was Ezekiel Jones. 

“It’s not _hog wild_ , I know exactly want I want.”

“It doesn’t matter,” you told him, pressing close and sliding ahead of him, careful and slow, so as not to set off the sensors that were trained on the center of the hall. 

         As the two of you rounded the corner, Jones’ hand warm against yours, you spotted the door, a few feet down, and on the other side of the hall. 

“Shit.”

“What?”

“Door is across the hall…we gotta get around the sensors,” you told him, voice low, looking around as you took in the size of the hall. Jones hummed a little behind you, something he did when he was figuring his own way around, but before you could full turn to face him, you heard the click, and felt the cold metal on your wrist. 

         You squawked, yanking hard and wincing at the sharp pull and metallic clatter, before you saw the cuffs on your wrist, pinning you to the bar on the wall.

“Ezekiel!”

“Look, I’m gonna get in and out, alright? You’d just…get in the way. And I don’t mean that always, just _right now_ , because I have a plan, and I can’t let you stop me.”

“Ezekiel Jones, you uncuff me right now!” you hissed, yanking at your wrist, as he slipped by you, shrugging innocently.

“What? Sorry, can’t hear you!” he grinned. You fought a snarl as you watched him hop effortlessly around the hall, and around the sensors, but as soon as he was in the room, you turned, plucking the pin from your hair and stuffing it into the cuffs to unlock them. 

“Ugh. I do not care how much I love you, Ezekiel Jones, I will destroy you if you ever use these on me like this again.” 

“…..look……we love you guys….but we didn’t need to hear you infer that Ezekiel uses cuffs on you any other way ever,” Cassandra’s voice buzzed weakly in your ear. 

Well…

That both teaches you to never forget when you’re wearing an earbud, and teaches Jones to never handcuff you to leave you behind.

Eh.

Still a win.


	13. Ezekiel Jones x Reader - "Guess who broke their nose? I broke my nose!"

“Just shut up!” you groaned, voice muffled by your palm, as you and Stone stumbled in through the backdoor. Jones turned around from the table, brow furrowed. The two of you had gone to stake out an artifact, but you weren’t expected back so soon. 

“I’m gonna guess you guys had no luck?” he asked, jerking his head back in surprise with the look of death you shot at him over your hand. “What?”

“Don’t ask, man,” Stone grumbled, storming by without stopping, as you threw yourself down in Eve’s seat, digging under her desk blindly. 

“…you do know that’s Baird’s desk, right?” Jones pressed, crossing his arms over his chest, and scratching his jaw as he chuckled. But you looked up at him, then, and huffed, making him stop. 

“Yep, and she’s the one with the first aid kit, Jones, shut up.”

“First aid kit? For what?” he asked, confused, as you groaned, wincing with every sound and movement you made. 

“Guess who broke their nose? I broke my nose!” you said, with a sarcastic cheerful sound, before scowling beneath your hand, and yanking the kit out, finally, as Stone came back in, shaking his head.

“It ain’t broken, drama queen,” he huffed, holding out the ice pack. You lifted your head to see him, but instead of graciously accepting the pack, you snatched it and chucked it back at him, grabbing the kit as you stormed out of the room. Stone flinched, then, as Jones jumped.

“I got ‘em,” he insisted quickly, darting after you, and cutting you off down the hall. 

“Jones, please…” you muttered, hand still over your face. 

“You aren’t doing this alone, c’mon, let me help,” he insisted, taking the kit and your arm as he led you towards the bathroom. 

            It only took him two minutes to get a look at your nose, and while Stone was right, it wasn’t broken, you did take a hard hit to the face regardless. And you didn’t mind so much, then, as Jones tended to your injury, and got you a new ice pack, even pulling a chair up beside yours to keep you company. 


	14. Jake Stone x Reader - "I wouldn't say that." "I would."

“It’s just…” 

“You hate me.” Your voice was small, and sad, despite how hard you’d tried to prevent exactly that, and Jake sighed, hearing it.

“I wouldn’t say that…”

“ _I_ would,” you muttered, shaking your head. “Look…I…I don’t blame you, okay, I know I’m…I know I’m annoying, and clingy, and I’m not nearly as smart as…well… _anyone_ ,” you told him, tugging your fingers through your hair as you stepped away from him. “I’m sorry…that I asked.” For a second, you mustered up the strength to look up at him, before you turned, and walked off, wishing silently that the ground would just open you up and swallow you whole. 

Jake stood still for a few seconds, startled, before he jogged after you, catching your arm. 

“Hold on.”

“Jake, please,” you begged, not looking at him this time. 

“No, just…hold on. Look. I don’t _hate_  you, okay? I just…don’t think I know you well enough yet to _like_  you, not the way you like me.” You nodded, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt, but the second you felt his hand on your shoulder, you blushed, freezing. “Can we work on that? Can I…buy you dinner? Get t’know you?” 

For a few seconds you hesitated, brow furrowed, but when he didn’t laugh, or say _gotcha!_ , you looked up, curious. 

“…you mean that?”

“I’m not that kind of jerk, Y/N,” he chuckled, making you chuckle, too, and duck your head. “Yeah, I mean that. Because I might not know you well enough to tell you the same thing you just told me, but…I know you’re smart - don’t deny it, I know you are, and so what if it’s not some wildly high IQ like Cassie, or Flynn? Smart can fall all over the map. You are smart. And I never thought you were annoyin’ or clingy, so…cut that one.”

“…Jake…”

“Come on. Dinner. My treat.” You sighed softly, peering up at him, and despite your blush, and your embarrassment, you nodded, half-smile on your lips. 

“…I’d like that.”

         The bright smile that lit up his face was already making you feel so much better.


	15. Jake Stone x Reader - " “I’m never touching that tie again” “You just set it on fire, of course you won’t.”

“I am never touching that tie again!” Jake grumbled, as you turned to stare at him, hands out to your sides. 

“You just set it on fire! Of course you won’t!” you snapped back, grabbing his water bottle, and putting out the flames on the fabric, before dumping the ashy mess into the trash. Jake huffed, reaching up to fix his collar, shaking his head. “I only asked you to wear that thing for a few hours, what was so wrong with that?”

“I hate ties, Y/N, c’mon, have you ever seen me wear a tie?” he asked, as you headed out of the annex and towards one of the back rooms. 

“Yes. Yes, I have. _Granted_ , it was a bolo tie, and fine, maybe that’s what I should have asked you to wear,” you sighed, elbowing the light, and flipping on the water in the sink so you could rinse the ash from your hands. 

“That, I could have supported, fully,” he grinned, making you shake your head. “You’re pissed, aren’t you?”

“I’m…unhappy that you _burned the tie_ , okay? I would have put it back where I found it, if you had just given it to me,” you replied quietly, flipping off the water, and reaching out to dry your hands. Jake caught your elbow, as you looked up at him, frowning. 

“I’m sorry I burned the tie. I shouldn’t have. It was just…suffocating.” You blinked up at him a few times, before you sighed, and reached up, popping the top button on his collar. 

“Just tell me that, okay? I didn’t know you were so uncomfortable. Come on…you burned my tie, you owe me dinner.” With a grin, you slipped by him, and despite the surprise on his face, Jake laughed, following you. 

Dinner in exchange for a tie?

He’d have to burn his ties more often.


	16. Ezekiel Jones x Reader - “Have you lost your mind?” “Yes, kinda”

It was just an artifact. That was all you were supposed to be grabbing. Jenkins set up the back door, you and Jones had gone through, and you distracted the guard with a soft laugh and a pretty smile - despite how much you hated being the distraction - while Jones slipped in and stole it.

It was _all he was supposed to steal_.

And then he met up with you in the back hallway, with the artifact tucked away in his jacket, and different artifact in his hands. A jewel, one you knew was part of the main exhibit. 

Hissing, you raced to him, snatching it out of his hands. 

“ _Have you lost your mind_?”

“Yes, kinda,” he admitted, grinning and shrugging as he reached to take the jewel back. 

“Not a chance! This has to go back, are you _kidding_ , Jones? From the main exhibit??” He laughed a bit, and shrugged. 

“They’ll never know. And besides, if I’m not mistaken - and I rarely ever am - that’s one of the jewels Cassandra was reading about the other day, that needed to be taken out of the world because it was magic?” You scowled, and looked down at the ruby jewel in your hands. 

“…if it’s _not_ , Ezekiel Jones, we aren’t keeping it.” He put both hands up, smiling brightly at you.

“Absolutely!”

“It comes back to the museum, it does not get sold, I don’t care how much good you could do with it.” Jones laughed, slinging his arm over your shoulder. 

“Ahh, Y/N, you know me too well.”

“Not well enough if I didn’t see this coming,” you admitted, but you smiled a bit, leaning against his side as he pulled you towards the backdoor. 


	17. Flynn - "I'm starting a revolution, any of you wanna come?"

The sound of the back door whirring to life pulled Jenkins focus, and he looked over, curious, as Flynn toppled into the room, grumbling as he stormed around. The LITs entered the room at the noise, before Jenkins sighed at Flynn as he grabbed his jacket, and darted up the steps for a book.

“What are you doing, Mr. Carsen?”

“I’m starting a revolution! Any of you wanna come?” he asked, without looking up, as everyone looked at each other, confused. 

“…why are you starting a revolution?” Cassandra asked, head tilted, as he huffed, and looked over, finally. 

“Are you guys gonna come, or not?” The door whirred again, then, as Eve stormed in, shaking her head.

“You are  _not_ starting a revolution  _just because_  the museum wouldn’t let you look at the exhibit after hours,” Eve argued, as he turned, hands up.

“I’m the Librarian!”

“And I am the Guardian! And your wife! And I am telling you no! Besides, I  _talked_  to the curator, after you flew out of there. Made up a story,  _all of us_  can go examine the exhibit, if we can get back there in 20 minutes,” Eve sighed. In a heartbeat, everyone scattered to get their things, before she met Jenkins gaze, both shaking their heads.

“Children. All of them, children.”

“I know, but what can you do,” she sighed, moving to wait by the door.


End file.
